New Companion
by x-MoonShadow-x
Summary: 'Rule One? Quite simply, RUN' How the Doctor meets his next companion, Captain Jack and the Torchwood team features later on. Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my very first fanfiction story, and therefore is probably awful, but read it anyway, as it may be totally awesome. Story to show how I think the Doctor should find his next companion, once Amy and Rory have gone wherever it is they shall be going. This story involves an original character. Also, however much I can wish for it, I do not own Dr. Who or anything to do with it….

**Chapter 1**

Everything about Matilda Anderson was perfect. From the waist-length chocolaty brown hair that framed her heart shaped face, to the dazzling row of pearly white teeth that showed when she smiled. In fact, they were showing now, as she walked through the corridors of her school, smiling to herself as she read the text message she had just received. She stopped briefly to reply to it before carrying on walking. Her attention was caught for a moment by footsteps running down the corridor; she glanced over her shoulder to see a girl, a little younger than she was; around 12 or 13, rushing to the classrooms at the other end of the corridor. At this moment, the phone in her hand vibrated again, causing her to look down for a minute, before carrying on walking, a grin spreading across her face from the text message she had just received. In fact, it was this very message that caused Matilda Anderson to look down the second a huge cloud of greyish smoke descended at one end of the corridor, and a blue box at the other. Oblivious to the two new additions to the area, Matilda carried on walking.

* * *

><p>It was at this point she looked up to see the girl that had run past her earlier, sat hunched up on the floor, rocking, arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled into her chest. Even from afar, Matilda could tell the girl was terrified. Matilda cleared her throat, tying to get the girls attention. The girl snapped her head upright, her cold, pale eyes glowing in the dimly lit corridor. With a hiss, the girl was on her feet. Matilda blinked. The girl was gone. Matilda turned to walk away. Suddenly a low, very quiet whispering sound, almost like a tickling sensation in her ear occurred, and she whipped around to see the girl stood behind her, smirking, a paling hand, with long blackened nails, outstretched, almost within touching distance, her breath deep and rasping, eyes flickering through various shades of grey, before settling on a dark shiny black, that perfectly reflected Matilda's terrified expression.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl opened her mouth, and a cloud of grey gas ungracefully erupted from it, enshrouding the corridor. A firm hand grasped Matilda's shoulder, and she let out a small shriek of surprise and fear. The hand swivelled her to face its owner; an average height, skinny man of about 25 maybe 30 years old, wearing an old, battered suit and a scruffy haircut.<p>

'_Hi, I'm the Doctor!'_ he exclaimed enthusiastically.

'_Um... I'm Matilda'_ she replied.

'_Now I'd love to stay and chat, but given the current situation_,' he said, indicating to the girl who was stood behind them, producing rapidly increasing amounts of grey smoke, '_I think the best thing to do would be to well… RUN!' _

And taking Matilda Anderson's hand in his, the two fled down the corridor, and into the small blue box waiting helpfully at the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc... (reviews welcomed...please)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the door had slammed closed behind them, Matilda was staring at the door.

'_Why are we inside a __**wooden box**_,' she yelled, '_that crazy girl has claws and… and weird gas coming out of her mouth… you really think that __**wood**__ is going to stop it?' _

As she said this she turned to face her rescuer, who was stood re-adjusting his crimson bowtie.

'_WOOOOOAAAAHHH!_' she exclaimed upon seeing the TARDIS control system, and the never-ending areas surrounding it. Taking a step back towards the door, she grasped the handle, and continued, '_but it's…'_

'_NO!' _yelled the Doctor,leaping down towards the door, '_as you put it, 'crazy girl' with 'claws and weird gas' out there, do you really want that in here?' _

'_But Doctor,' _replied Matilda, '_who are you? Doctor Who? And also where are you from? You just appeared out of no where. And most importantly',_ she took a deep intake of breath before continuing, '_What on Earth is this thing?_'

The Doctor looked back at her, visible amusement plastered onto his face, as if he got these sorts of questions a lot…

'_Well Matilda,' _answered the Doctor, '_in response to your last question, it's not 'What on Earth?' but rather 'what on this universe?' or something of the like… Although I must admit, 'what on Earth?' does sound like a better phrase…' _

'_Wait, so what are we going to do?' _interjected Matilda, cutting off the Doctors rambling monologue, _'what are we going to do about that girl out there?'_

'_Well Matilda,' _answered the Doctor turning away from her to flip some random switches on the TARDIS control, '_you need not worry yourself over any of that, I shall sort it all out as I am generally a genius, so you can now skip along and go back to worrying about hair or texting or whatever else it is you young people worry about…' _

* * *

><p>'<em>What is 'it' anyway?' <em>yelled Matilda, looking frustrated at the Doctor's dismissal, '_And who put you in charge? Who are you anyway Doctor?' _

The Doctor gave her a withering look, which was quickly transformed into a grin. He ran his slender fingers through his thick, overgrown fringe before beginning to excitedly flip random switches on the TARDIS control panel again.

''_It' is an alien, believe it or not. Actually believe it, it's true, well actually, the grey gas is the alien, not the girl, the girl is just… well a girl. Well at least she was until that alien possessed her body and…'_

'_WHAT!'_ shrieked Matilda, '_I believe in aliens and that. I mean this is London, 2011, I was here on the night of that Christmas Star thing…' _

'_Oh,' _the Doctor interjected, gazing dreamily at some unseen entity, '_that was such a long time ago. Life times in fact…'_

'_What are you on about Doctor? It was only like 4 years ago; where've you been, another planet?' _

'_Yes, several in fact.' _replied the Doctor dismissively, '_Yes! I am the Doctor, I too am an alien, of sorts, I am a Time Lord and I travel through time and space in my TARDIS' _he said gesturing to the TARDIS control panel.

'_Right... I'm just not going to ask anymore, you make no sense at all…' _Matilda whined, almost collapsing into the small, soft arm chair next to the control panel, '_but seriously though Doctor; you're an alien? I mean you look human though'_

'_Um actually, you look Time Lord,' _the Time Lord said grinning, '_we came first' _

'_Right then Matilda,' the Doctor started after a lengthy pause._

'_Call me Tilly' she replied._

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc... (Reviews Welcomed)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_Tilly,' _continued the Doctor '_would you like to see the stars?'_

Tilly stared at the Doctor, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words escaped it, until:

'_But… What about? You said that…'_ she blurted, standing up and pointing a finger in the direction of the TARDIS door.

'_What?' _questioned the Doctor, '_oh creepy girl out there? That's a bit boring don't you think? Girl with claws and grey clouds? Or sparkling new planets and amazing new life forms?' _

As he said this, a shrill, high pitched scream was emitted somewhere outside the TARDIS door. Tilly instinctively turned towards the door, grabbed the handle and yanked it open.

'_Fine!' _exclaimed the Doctor, an exasperated tone to his voice, '_creepy girl it is then…' _

* * *

><p>The corridor that the TARDIS had been stood in was no more. Classroom doors, off their hinges, were scattered all over the remains of the area, and shattered glass and rubble was strewn on top of that. The Doctor and Tilly precariously stepped over a large gap in the ground, where a mix of bricks and a crazy alien had taken its toll. Another piercing shriek came from the other end of the corridor, and the two began to sprint the length of the hallway, dodging debris as they went.<p>

'_So,' _Tilly began, running alongside the Doctor, '_do you do this a lot then?' _

'_Well,' _answered the Doctor, a look of amusement in his face, '_if the 'this' that you are referring to is running around catching crazy aliens intent on world domination… then well, yeah!' _

'_So are all aliens bad then?' _queried Tilly.

'_I'm an alien' _said the Doctor, shrugging as if it were the most ordinary statement, '_and I'm not too evil… although… I do have my grumpy days…' _

* * *

><p>The Doctor said no more as they rounded the corner to see the creepy possessed girl, with some equally creepy friends. At the appearance of Tilly and the Doctor, her head snapped upright, eyes now glowing a ghostly white.<p>

'_Oh she has friends now,' _exclaimed the Doctor cheerfully, '_that's nice!' _

Squatting on the floor, the girl outstretched a clawed hand and pawed in the direction of Tilly, before hissing the most unnatural sound Tilly had ever heard.

'_Oh!' _exclaimed the Doctor again, '_Come along Matilda, I think now would be a good time to enforce Rule one of time travel with the Doctor' _

'_And that would be?' _replied Tilly looking slightly bemused.

'_Quite simply: RUN!' _

And the two ran off in the direction they had come, the aliens in fast pursuit.

* * *

><p>Tbc... (Reviews Please!)<p>

Chapter 4+ coming soon(ish)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'_Wait up!' _Yelled Tilly, skidding to a stop, before doubling over and trying to get her breath back, '_why do we have to run again, haven't we run far enough?' _

The Doctor looked around impatiently. '_I don't mean to worry you or anything, but we kinda need to run away around about now…'_

'_Why? What…?' _began Tilly, '_we seem to have lost that girl'_

A loud sigh from the Doctor, cut the rest of her sentence off, '_That hissing noise that thing made' _he paused to make sure she was listening, '_well that's kinda how it communicates…' _

'_Well what did it say? Can you tell me?'_

'_Of course I can tell what it said,' _the Doctor snapped impatiently, '_I am a genius… not necessarily a certified genius… but a genius nevertheless.' _Here the Doctor sighed again before continuing, '_well basically Tilly, what those aliens want most of all, is well… you... and, err frankly I have no idea why…'_

'_Oh,' _was all Tilly could manage, '_what are we gonna do?' _

'_Oh I have a plan!' _replied the Doctor, '_I always have a plan. Although some are still works in progress…' _

_What like this one?' _Tilly asked.

'Um…yep. I have literally no idea as to what we should do now…' admitted the Doctor, '_of course I would suggest running away again, but that can get a bit boring after a while…'_

'_Doctor,' _interjected Tilly, backing into the wall, '_I think maybe we should run now' _and with a pointed glance over the Doctor's shoulder, he realized what was stood behind him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor plunged a hand into one of the many pockets of his jacket, and after a while of rustling, produced a small plastic packet, before swivelling round to face the alien girl.<p>

'_Jelly baby?' _he exclaimed cheerily, holding out a bag to the outstretched claws of the alien, who swiped them away with one blackened talon; jelly babies flying across the room.

'_Oh well I won't let you near my jammy dodgers then,' _mumbled the Doctor, looking in horror at the apparent jelly baby massacre, before looking at Tilly over his shoulder and saying, '_I like jammy dodgers.'_

_Now what was I looking for?' _the Doctor said to himself before plunging his hand back into the pockets of his jacket; producing a rubber duck, a banana and a pinecone, which were flung unceremoniously over his shoulder, before he finally pulled out his sonic screwdriver, held it high above his head and pressed a button, causing an incredibly loud, high-pitched buzzing noise. The alien began shrieking in an even higher pitched tone.

'_Oh don't just stand there,'_ the Doctor said, turning to face Tilly, '_you know the rules now, do I really need to say it again…' _A huge grin spread across his face. _'RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!' _

* * *

><p><em>TBC... (REVIEWS PLEASE!)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'_So here's the plan,' _said the Doctor after they arrived next to the TARDIS, '_I think that because that thing currently has white eyes, it's blind. Therefore it gets around by smell, or noise. So…' _said the Doctor removing his jacket, '_Jacket swap?' _

Tilly stared at him in disbelief. '_Jacket swap?' _she asked, sounding unimpressed, '_you really think that that'll stop them…' _

'_I thought we'd been over this already… I am a genius. Trust me.' _And with that he removed his jacket, making sure to take his sonic screwdriver out of its pocket.

Tilly did the same- minus removal of sonic device.

'_So what now?' _she said, stood with the Doctors jacket draped casually over her shoulder.

'_Well, I'm gonna get back into the TARDIS and fly away, and hope that the alien girl follows me, and well you can wait here'_

Tilly looked crestfallen at the idea of her staying behind.

'_But wait for me please;' _continued the Doctor, _'I will need you at some point in the future. Why else_ would those aliens want you?'

And with that, the Doctor entered the TARDIS, gently closing the door behind him. Moments later it began to dematerialise, leaving Tilly alone. Almost.

* * *

><p>Within moments of the Doctor's departure, the alien girl reappeared, clawing her way across the floor towards Tilly.<p>

Backing into the wall in sheer terror, Tilly began to whimper, causing the alien to snap its head to face her, its eyes starting to return to an eerie, inky black. The alien stood, drawing out its full height, only a few inches taller than Tilly. It cocked its head to one side, as one blackened talon grazed the outline of Tilly's face, before its thumb reached underneath her chin and began to squeeze at her throat.

'_Oh great,' _thought Tilly, '_The Doctor has gone off in his magic time box to leave me to get strangled to death by some possessed crazy girl…' _

And as this thought entered her mind, a loud boom echoed throughout the corridor, the aliens grip on Tilly's throat loosening and Tilly was splattered in thick, black oozing alien blood. The alien's eyes momentarily widened in surprise, before slumping dead onto the rubble covered floor at Tilly's feet. As the dust from the explosion cleared, the outline of a tall man was revealed.

'_BOOM!' _he said nonchalantly, a huge grin spreading across his face.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short, but chapter 6 shall be much longer... Please review...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**(this chapter involves a few references to Torchwood, and for the purposes of this story, Children of Earth did not happen (i.e. I am completely in denial of Ianto's 'death'))**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Tilly wiped the oozing black blood from her face, a disgusted look also plastered onto it.

'_So, you do know that there's more of those aliens around here, don't you?' _asked the man after a few moments of silence, whilst glancing over his shoulder to make sure the aforementioned aliens were not around.

Tilly looked up silently, removing the blood spattered jacket of the Doctor's from her shoulders and nodded.

'_Right,' _continued the man, '_do you remember rule one?_

'_Run?' _she queried.

'_That would be the one' _He replied, grinning again, and together they ran out of the school, hand-in –hand.

They only stopped when they got to a large, glossy black car, where they leaned against it, gasping for breath. When they had recovered from their run, the tall man turned to face her.

'_Captain Jack Harkness,_' he said, his hand outstretched for her to shake, and a cheeky grin casually spread across his handsome face.

'_Tilly' _she replied, eagerly grabbing his hand, a perfect smile plastered onto her face as she did so.

* * *

><p>As soon as their hands touched, a colossal explosion occurred behind them, the force of it sending them flying. Fire spread rapidly through the sun-dried grass towards Tilly. Outstretching an arm, she clawed her way further towards the SUV, where Jack was lying quite still; a pool of blood collecting around his head where it had impacted with the side of the SUV after the explosion had sent them flying. Tilly grabbed his arm, trying to pull his body out of reach of the encroaching flames. One eye opened and stared at Tilly, causing her to simultaneously gasp and flinch; the later making her loose her grip on Jack's arms, so that he flopped to the floor, where he sat bolt upright gasping for breath. Tilly stood watching in horror as he raised himself off the ground, rubbing a hand over the spot that, only a few moments ago, had blood gushing from it.<p>

'_Right, well I wasn't expecting that.' _Exclaimed Jack sounding genuinely surprised as he turned to face the smouldering remains of the school.

'_Yeah,' _shouted Tilly, ears still ringing from the intensity of the explosion, '_when I got up this morning I didn't really plan on meeting some time travelling alien with a big wooden box, being hunted down by some crazy alien psycho and having my entire school blown up' _

'_Boom…' _muttered Jack to himself.

'_Look Tilly, I didn't know that would happen… well not the last bit anyway…' _Jack said after a long awkward silence. '_The Doctor sent me a message from the future, telling me when and where to find you and what to do with you when I did…'_

As he said this, he pulled his silver gun from the holster inside his long blue coat. '_Sorry'_ he said coolly, raising the gun so that I was pointing directly at Tilly's head, _'you're starting to annoy me now' _and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Tilly felt the warmth of the bullet as it shot past her cheek, just millimetres from her face. A grunting noise behind her indicated that the bullet had caused impact on its intended victim. Tilly swung around to see another possessed kid, this one about 16, with glowing diamond eyes, crumple into a heap on the floor.<p>

'_Oh,' _tutted Jack looking at his mud encrusted, blood spattered coat, '_I know I suit the whole 'scruffy hero' look, but Ianto will kill me when he sees the state of this coat…'_

After several minutes of awkward silence Jack spoke up; '_ Now I don't know about you Tilly, but I feel as if I'm about to die of boredom… and that's something I don't want to experience again… last time it got messy…' _

'_Right then,'_ exclaimed Jack snapping out of his daydream, _'To the hub!'_

'_The hub?' _Tilly enquired.

'_That's what I said,' _replied Jack looking impatiently around him.

'_And where is this 'hub' then, mars?' _Tilly said sarcastically.

'_Uh, Cardiff actually' _

_Cardiff!' _exclaimed Tilly sounding disappointed, '_but that's like… further than Mars…'_

'_Actually it's about 6 hours away…' _said Jack reaching for the handle of the SUV, '_so we should probably get going now…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right so I think that may be it for this story, but I may consider carrying it on to see life at the hub... Thoughtsideas on this are welcome. Please review as well. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I did before, but here is Chapter 7, its fairly short (like most of my other chapters) but hopefully its alright =] Anyway: Welcome to Torchwood... **

* * *

><p>'<em>Jack?<em>_'_ Ianto called out quietly as he stepped into his boss's office. There was no reply, but Ianto stepped into the room, absentmindedly flipping the light switch on as he did so. Jack had only been gone about 2 days, and even though Ianto had promised himself he would never become as emotionally attached to anyone as he had done with Lisa, he had really missed Jack.

Ianto walked over to the coat stand in the corner of Jack's office. He smoothed Jack's coat out, and turned to walk away, before turning back and pulling the collar of the coat up to his face and inhaling the scent that could only be described as Jack.

_Damn __Jack __Harkness __and __his __51__st __century __pheromones._

Ianto moaned to himself as he saw the blood and mud stains on the coat he loved so much- on Jack of course.

'_For __a __coat __he __claims __to __love __so __much,__' _thought Ianto, '_he __sure __doesn__'__t __look __after __it __well.__'_

Ianto lowered himself down onto the ladder that led into Jack's room. He silently clambered down the rungs, being careful not to make too much noise, as he was planning a surprise ambush on Jack. As he reached the bottom of the ladder, he turned to face the bed, where, in the dark, he could just about make out a Jack shape lump in the middle of the bed.

'_That__'__s __odd,__' _thought Ianto, '_Jack __never __sleeps.__' _Then he realised, '_Oh, __he __probably __heard __me __coming __down __the __steps.__' _

And with that thought, Ianto simultaneously flicked on the light switch, threw himself onto the bed, and yelled in an uncharacteristically bubbly way, '_MORNINGJACKIMISSEDYOULOADS!__' _

Again several things happened at once, Ianto heard a chuckle from the corner of the room, a muffled scream echoed from somewhere beneath him, a startled girl sat bolt upright, sending Ianto crashing onto the floor, where he landed in a heap. Jack finding this series of events so hilarious he slid to the floor hysterically laughing. After a moments silence, and all three of them had caught their breath, Jack stood up and adjusted his braces.

'_And __good __morning __to __you __too __Ianto __Jones__' _Jack exclaimed cheerfully, giving Ianto his hand to help him of the floor.

'_Jack,__' _Ianto replied, switching back to his usual tone and giving Jack an odd glance, '_why __is __there __a __girl, __in __some __sort __of __school __uniform, __sat __in __your __bed?__' _

'_Oh __this,__' _Jack said excitedly, pointing at the girl sat in his bed, looking utterly bewildered, '_This __is __Tilly__' _

'_Hi__' _said Tilly, sounding unsure, while pulling the blanket up to her chin.

'_Right,__' _Ianto began, sounding increasingly awkward, '_I__'__ll __go__… __put __some __coffee __on __or __something__… __before __I __lose __any __shred __of __dignity __I __actually __have __left__…' _

'_Ok,__' _Tilly said nervously. Ianto disappeared at the top of the ladder.

'_And __that,__' _said Jack dreamily_,__ '__That __Tilly, __was __Ianto __Jones- __weevil __catcher, __pterodactyl __keeper, __Coffee __King- __and __not __to __mention, __kinda __cute!__'_ Jack finished with a wink, before disappearing up the ladder after Ianto.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing =] more reviews are welcome... Chapter 8 coming soon =]<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Torchwood team were sat in the conference room.**

'_Isn't she a bit young, even for you Jack?' _began Owen, gesturing in the general direction of Tilly.

'_Yeah,' _put in Gwen, '_yesterday you were gone; and no word from you either may I add,' _she yelled, a finger pointing menacingly at Jack, _'and today, you suddenly appear again, with a depressed teenager in tow…'_

'_Well she did just have her school blown up…' _Jack mumbled.

'_And she's sad about that?' _Owen laughed, before cracking up again at the pure looks of horror coming from Tosh.

'_So what's she doing here then?' _Tosh asked, still looking slightly horrified by the idea of no school.

'_Oh, she's staying here' _Jack stated casually.

'_What!' _Gwen exclaimed, seemingly put out at the idea that she wouldn't be the newest recruit anymore.

'_But she's so young Jack,' _Tosh said, concern showing on her face as she peered out of the conference room at Tilly, who was sat awkwardly on the sofa, nervously glancing around the hub.

'_She's 18; that's old enough,' _Jack snapped, '_besides I have no control over this; Doctor's orders,' _he said, pulling a TARDIS blue sheet of paper from his pocket and slamming it down on the table that they were sat around. At this moment, Ianto entered the room, a tray with coffee cups precariously piled on top of it in his hands. After placing a cup in front of each of the Torchwood team members, Ianto lowered himself into the chair next to Jack.

'_Wait, since when did tea-boy get to take part in there meetings?' _Owen remarked as soon as Ianto sat down. Ianto glared at him.

'_Since Ianto is part of this team, he has every right to take part in these meetings' _Jack snapped angrily at Owen.

'_Aww,' _sighed Tosh, _'It's obviously 'cause Ianto is in love with Jack!' _she got an odd glance from the team, except for Ianto, who rolled his eyes. '_What don't tell me you haven't noticed how cute they are together?' _

'_Right,' _exclaimed Jack, standing up, '_let's have a 'welcome to Torchwood' party later for Tilly'_

'_What does that entail then? Chasing the scum of the universe around Splott at four in the morning?' _Owen commented sarcastically.

'_I was thinking more pizza and coffee,' _Jack replied, '_but you're welcome to do that if you want, Owen!' _

'_Um, I think I'll pass, thanks'_

'_What time will we be eating for then?' _queried Ianto, pulling out his phone and dialling the number for the pizza place into it.

* * *

><p>Tilly, now changed into a red, knee length dress, was sat on the sofa in the hub, wedged between Gwen and Owen. Having now been introduced to the entire Torchwood team and been shown everything from Weevils to invisible lifts, Tilly was now happily nibbling through her 2nd slice of pizza. After an hour of general chatter and eating, Gwen left to go home to Rhys, and Owen left to undoubtedly get ridiculously drunk in a bar of his preference. Jack and Ianto sat down next to Tilly in the spots previously occupied by Owen and Gwen.<p>

'_Hey Jack!' _Tilly exclaimed, grinning at him.

'_Oi, don't flirt with him!' _Ianto said, half serious, half jokily, '_he's getting on a bit.' _

'_I look good for my age though,' _Jack put in with a wink.

'_I was just being friendly…' _Tilly told Ianto.

Jack chuckled at this comment. _'Ah! The Doctor chooses his companions well….' _

A computer beeped on the other side of the hub and Ianto jumped to check it. He came back moments later. '_Sorry to put a downer on the party vibe, but there's a blowfish on the loose in Sploe…' _

'_Oh, so Owen wasn't too far off his earlier comment then…' _Jack remarked, standing up from the sofa.

Tosh looked up from her computer, which she rarely left, '_Do you want me to call the others Jack?' _

'_I'm sure we'll manage without them for now' _Jack answered, pulling on his coat and putting his gun in its holster. '_Right then Tosh, you stay here and watch the CCTV in case we lose it; Ianto, go get the SUV ready; Tilly, you ready to go catch an alien?' _Jack said to each of them in turn.

'_Um, sure,' _Tilly said uneasily, adjusting her dress as she stood up.

'_Here,' _said Tosh, passing a brown leather jacket to Tilly as she spoke, '_This is Torchwood; be careful out there…' _

* * *

><p>'<em>Right!' <em>Jack exclaimed excitedly, '_let's go catch a blowfish!' _

'_Are you always like this?' _Tilly asked, laughing at Jack's excitement over a potential blowfish invasion, as they climbed into the SUV.

'_Uh, yeah, he pretty much is' _Ianto put in from the drivers seat.

'_What can I say, I' m Captain Jack Harkness; protecting the city with a smile since 1899!' _

Tilly looked even more confused. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>So another chapter shall be coming ASAP. And the Doctor will be coming back... Reviews please =]<p> 


End file.
